


Mike the chef

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Happy Husbands, M/M, no cheating I promise, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: What if Chas had hired a cute Irish guy called Mike instead of the rapist's brother?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I was rewatching reunion 2.0 last weekend and I was just sort of reminded that I always liked Mike. And I was thinking, what if Chas had hired him instead of the rapist's brother?

“Hi I have an appointment with a Chastity Dingle?”

A young, fairly attractive, but otherwise unknown man walked up to the bar and the women in the pub noticed.

“I’m Charity Dingle, Chas is my business partner… who’s asking?”

The man smiled and held out his hand.

“I’m Mike. I spoke to Chastity on the phone about a job as chef here in the kitchen.”

“Right… she must’ve forgotten to tell me about that.” Charity shook the man’s hand and took a good look at him. “Have we met? You seem familiar…”

“I don’t think so. I worked on a cruise ship for about a year and a half before this… so unless you’ve been on a cruise recently…”

“No, no, can’t say that I have. You probably just look like someone I know.” Charity told him, shrugging it off. “I think Chas is in the back, I’ll go find her. Sit tight, order a drink.”

A few minutes later Charity returned with a woman Mike assumed was Chastity.

“Hi, sorry about that, I just had to put my daughter down for a nap.” Chas apologised, shaking Mike’s hand.

“That’s fine. I only got here a few minutes ago.”

“Does he remind you of someone?” Charity asked Chas.

“Uh… no? Who should he remind me of?”

“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Right. Well you do that.” Chas said and turned to Mike. “Let’s get down to business shall we?” she gestured to a free table in a corner near the bar and the two of them sat down. “So Mike, tell me why a professional chef would want to work in a pub kitchen in a small town like this?”

“Why not? It seems like a nice place and there are lots of fields around here for my dog, Gary to run around in. He needs to lose weight after all that time on the ship.”

“You live around here?”

“I just booked a room in the B&B down the road for now… but if this works out, I don’t mind moving.”

Chas nodded.

“So that’s it? More room for your dog?”

Mike sighed.

“I’ll be honest, I left my job on the ship because my ex works there too. My now ex.”

“Oh. Bad break up?”

“Yes. Very much so. I thought we were ready for the next step in our relationship, getting a place together and settling down somewhere after our contracts were up… and he was busy working his way through the ship’s crew. Turns out he had a thing for sailors instead of chefs.”

“He?” Chas asked.

“Uh… yes… that’s not a problem is it?”

“Oh no, not at all. My son is gay. He and his husband even got married in here. That’s them.” Chas pointed to a picture on the wall and Mike’s face went from a polite smile to that of recognition. “What? Do you know them?”

“I think I do. His name is Robert, right?” Mike pointed at the blond man in the photo.

“Yes. And that is my son Aaron.” Chas said, pointing at the other man in the picture. “And their son Sebastian.” she pointed at another photo of the two men with a little boy.

“Oh they have kids now? That’s great. I’m glad they worked it out.”

“How do you know them?”

“I uh, met Robert in a club about two years ago now I think? We had a chat and exchanged phone numbers and I thought we really hit it off but he never called me. I see why now.” Mike laughed. 

“They live down the road and they’re in here a lot, would that be a problem?”

“Oh no, not at all. I’m not looking to cause trouble for them in any way. I just want a job and a place to live for me and my dog.” Mike assured her.

Chas nodded and looked over his resume and the letter of recommendation from his previous employer.

“Well you’re over qualified… but if you want, the job’s yours.”

Mike smiled.

“Excellent. I don’t suppose you know any flats for rent around here, do you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight rewrite of history in this chapter

“No I’m afraid not… But I know Dale View down the road is empty. Kim Tate owns it, I’m not sure what she charges for rent though.”

“Dale View? One of the houses here?” Mike asked and Chas nodded. “I’m not sure my savings will stretch that far. I might need to look for a roommate. But I’ll look into that later. Thanks for the tip though.” he smiled.

“Right, so, when can you start?” Chas asked Mike. “We’re kind of desperate for a chef. We have two chefs normally but Victoria just had a baby so she’s still on maternity leave, and Marlon has taken some time off due to his health. So you’ll be on you’ll be on your own for a while.”

“That’s ok. I’m used to working under pressure. I worked on a ship with around 2500 passengers and very limited kitchen staff.” Mike told her. “It’s hard work and that puts people off. They realise they won’t have time to work on their tan or play midget golf and quit.”

“Well we don’t have that many customers here, but it does get busy with a lot of impatient people.”

Mike smiled.

“Bring it on. I can start right away if you like.”

“I can show you the kitchen and the menu… but we don’t have any supplies to open up right now. I’ll have to put some orders in with our suppliers.”

“I can do that.” Mike offered. “Or I can have a look and give you a list.”

“Don’t you have to get back to your dog then?”

“Ah no, I left Gary with my parents in Cork for now. I wasn’t sure if this was going to work out.”

“Alright, well, if you have time, I’ll show you around.” Chas said and gestured for Mike to follow her to the kitchen.

“Well hello there, who are you?” Mandy said, giving Mike an appreciative look as he walked past her.

“I’m Mike.” He gave her a friendly smile.

“You finally got rid of padders then Chas? I have to say, this is a definite improvement.”

“Oh give it a rest Mandy. He’s our new chef.”

“Oh really? Any tips for a romantic meal for two?”

“Spaghetti. It’s a classic isn’t it? Lady and the tramp style.” Mike said, playing along.

“I was thinking more along the lines of oysters. They say it’s an aphrodisiac.” Mandy said, trying her best to sound sultry and seductive.

“I wouldn’t know, I’m allergic.” Mike laughed. “And gay.”

Chas bit her lip to try stop herself from laughing while Charity happily gave into the urge to laugh in Mandy’s face.

“Oh I like him already!” She said in between fits of laughter.

“I’m sorry for that. Mandy is my cousin… there’s a lot of us around here.”

“So it’s a family business?” Mike asked.

“Yeah you could say that.” Chas said and pushed open the door to the kitchen. “It’s probably smaller and less fancy than you’re used to.”

Mike looked around.

“It is… but it also doesn’t have my ex anywhere near here, which is a big plus.”

Chas smiled.

“Well this is Victoria’s work station, and that’s Marlon’s.” She gestured around the kitchen. “The shift roster is always up on this message board, and please request days off two weeks in advance.”

“No problem.” Mike said and looked at some of the photos on the message board. “Is this from the wedding too?” he pointed at a picture of a rainbow cake.

“Yes, that’s right. Their commitment ceremony. Victoria is Robert’s sister. She made the cake.”

“That’s nice.” Mike commented then clapped his hands together. “What do you need me to do?”

A few days later Mike had settled in nicely and Chas wondered how they’d ever coped without him. He worked hard, got her a better deal on fresh vegetables, and even updated the menu a little.

It was just after lunch time when Aaron wandered in.

“All alone today?” Charity asked. “I’m not used to seeing you without the other one glued to your hip.”

“He’s on his way. Picking Seb up from nursery.” Aaron told her and showed her the picture Robert had sent him earlier of Seb strapped in his car seat in the back of his Porsche.

“You really are one of those parents aren’t you? Actually both of you are.” Charity said after glancing at the picture.

“What do you mean?”

“Always shoving photos of your kids in people’s faces.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at her.

“Like you’ve never done that.”

“No, no I haven’t, I know to keep my private life private, thank you very much.”

“That’ll be a first.” Chas commented and greeted Aaron with a “Hi love.” And cooed over the picture of Seb. “He’s getting so big.”

Aaron nodded and smiled at the picture again before putting it away.

“Can I get you anything or are you waiting for your boys?”

“We’re not staying. Rob promised Seb chips so they’re just coming to pick me up and we’ll go to Hotten or something.”

“You can have chips here.”

“But the kitchen is closed isn’t it?”

“I hired a new chef. Vic’s still off with the baby and Marlon needs to take it easy for a while, so I put an ad online.” Chas told him. “He’s Irish. And an actual fully trained chef. He used to work on a cruise ship. Head of the kitchen staff according to his resume.”

Aaron nodded.

“Impressive.”

“And he’s gay.”

“Are you trying to set me up with your new chef, mum? Because in case you’ve forgotten, I’m already married. And very happy.” Aaron said, waving the hand with his wedding ring in his mother’s face.

Chas batted his hand away.

“I’m not. I’m just saying…”

“What? That I might know him because he’s gay? We don’t all know each other, you know.”

“No. He mentioned something about knowing Robert from a gay bar. Or a club… or something.”

“That’s impossible. Robert is allergic to gay bars.”

Chas shrugged.

“He saw the wedding photos on the wall and recognised him. His name is Mike.”

“We don’t know anyone named Mike…”

“He said he knew Robert… maybe he’s a friend you don’t know about? Or maybe they used to work together?” Chas suggested.

“Or maybe he’s his secret boyfriend.” Charity cut in. “It wouldn’t be the first time he had an affair or slept with someone else, would it.”

“Shut up Charity.” Chas snapped and Aaron glared at her.

At that moment the pub door opened and Seb walked in, followed by Robert.

His new favourite word was self. At 2,5 years old he was convinced he could take on the world and wanted to do everything himself.

The little boy’s face was set to full concentration until he noticed his other dad and his nana.

“Hey there trouble. Did you have fun at nursery?” Aaron asked, as he picked him up and Seb nodded.

“Hey.” Robert said, greeting Aaron with a kiss. “Are you ready to go? I was thinking we could just go to M-c-D-o-n-a-l-d-s.”

“We can stay here. Mum hired a new chef so the kitchen is back up and running.”

“And he knows you.” Charity said, eager to get to the juicy stuff.

“Me?”

“From a gay bar.”

Robert pulled a face that said he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Well hopefully this new chef knows how to make chips, because we’re hungry, right Seb?” Aaron asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah! Chips!” Seb cheered and Aaron placed their order.

They moved to a free table and made Seb sit on the bench next to Robert instead of letting him have his own chair like he demanded, and tried keeping him entertained with some of his toy cars Chas kept behind the bar for him.

“One kids menu and two portions of chips?” Mike asked Chas, walking into the bar carrying three plates some time later.

Chas pointed at the table Robert and Aaron had settled at.

“Over there.”

Mike looked over and smiled when he recognised Robert.

“Hi, Robert right?” He asked as he put the plates down on the table. “Do you remember me? We met in that gay bar in Hotten… two years ago now I think?”

“I… uh… It’s been a long time.” Robert stammered, not wanting to flat out say no.

“Mike. With the pug. Your friend introduced us. She insisted I was your type and all but dragged me to your table while I was mid conversation with a mate.”

“Oh! Bernice! Right…yeah…wow. I uh… I… I can’t believe you remember me.”

“Well it’s not every day you kiss a cute boy in a club, have him agree to go home with you, and then bolt from the taxi before it’s even pulled out of the street.” Mike replied with a shrug. “But I see you just got a better offer.” He smiled and leaned forward to ruffle Seb’s hair.


End file.
